


Nightmare

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even in his dreams is Alice ever safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

It was happening again. Jason never truly understood what was going on when it happened, only that it seemed to cause Alice considerable distress. Jason’s reasoning was usually very cluttered and disorganized, and thus could not discern who or what was to blame for this, only that the tactic was very familiar.  
  
Under normal circumstances, someone (or something,) attacking what he considered his own would send his blood boiling. But, if appearances did not deceive him, Alice remained unassaulted throughout the episodes, and except for a few new scratches and bruises, perfectly sound afterwards.  
  
Something was off about tonight though; Jason could sense it, even if he didn’t fully understand it. Whatever dreams were haunting the man tonight were especially intense, and though Alice fought as best he could, it didn’t seem to be enough. Before too long, he stopped fighting all together, still writhing on the floor.  
  
The sight sent a shiver of remorse through Jason’s chest, something very akin to what he felt when his mother died. The burning urge to do something flared within him, the only thing holding him back was the sheer lack of an antagonist.  
  
It was frustrating, to say the least.  
  
So instead of the violence he was used to dishing out, he would have to resort to something else.  
  
He kneeled by Alice’s limp body and pulled him, still twitching, into his lap. As a child, he often sought out his mother for comfort in this fashion. Alice didn’t seem to notice, caught as he was in the nightmare. Despite this, the act alone brought Jason peace, and like a child safe in his mother’s hold, Jason could even dare to think that things just might be alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic~ The rest is pretty self-explanatory....
> 
> I heart this love triangle a lot.


End file.
